


The Dream

by TheOneNerevarRing



Series: The Adventure's of Dravel Peragun Part I: The Outlander in Balmora [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneNerevarRing/pseuds/TheOneNerevarRing
Summary: Just a little story i wrote about when Dravel Peragun one night had a very strange dream.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been almost a week since i posted anything on here, I'm very sorry about that, I caught the flu and i was unable to write for about 4 day's, But i'm all better now so i get back to writing, I'm hoping the next full length story will be out in the next 1-3 day's and i'll start posting more of the official Elder Scrolls books at around the same time, But until then enjoy this little filler story i wrote about a day before my case of the flu struck.

-The following account comes from a paper written in Dravel's hand sometime in 4E 29-

Dream's, A mystery to many but also a blessing, Why do they happen? No one know's, But there are a few that do, I myself am one, But it did'nt begin that way, Up until my arrival in Morrowind, I would have dream's rarely, And even then they were only about being released from prison or of other matter's, But after i did arrive, They became commonplace, And they were very strange, The night of 23 Last Seed 3E 426 was the second of those times, The first came just a few day's earlier but i shall not write of it here, To begin i drifted into a deep slumber at around the 23rd hour of that day, I had a long day and i just wanted to sleep, It began perfectly but then all of a sudden i dreamed of something and i remember in every detail, It started with i seeing a tall individual with skin of a slightly golden color, He was male and was talking to a woman of the same kind, I approached them and he greeted me, "Ah general! Welcome, I am glad to see you, I was just talking about some business with your wife, A battle is being planned against the Dwemer" I then said to him "A battle? Has it come to this?", The voice i heard was not mind, Instead of my own mid range voice, It was a deep voice full of power, fury and triumph, But whose voice was it? That i knew not, The man then said to me "I'm afraid so, The Dwemer have refused to end their use of the Heart", The lady next to him then said after him "And with no other choice left, We now must end their horrid act's before it's too late my dear", I then heard the voice from my voice say "If that is so, Then we must proceed Vivec and Almalexia" "As you say, Nerevar".

I then awoke from the dear sweating, What had happened? I did not know, But who were they? At that moment i did not know, All i knew at that point was that sleep was now off for the rest of the night.


End file.
